


Cinderella

by CherryHearts13



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-01-25 22:46:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1665284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryHearts13/pseuds/CherryHearts13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When an unwilling member of the Zuka Club is asked to pick a musical, she never expected to end up living it instead. When going to recruit Haruhi for the musical, she sees that she can be happier at Ouran than she ever was at Lobelia. After an accident she ends up tripling Haruhi's debt, and joins the Host Club to help her out. Too bad she's stuck playing maid to a glasses-wearing demon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Musicals and Cake

"Morning girls," a tall brown-haired young woman said a greeting to a group of teenage girls who wore light pink t-shirts over their school uniforms, with the word 'Benibara' printed on them. With a flirtatious smile she said, "You're all as cute as ever."

The young woman was Benio Amakusa, also known as Lady Benibara. She was the president of the White Lily Society, commonly known as The Zuka Club. Her hair was short in a pixi cut that parted to the left. She had gray eyes and tanned skin. She wore the same uniform as all the other girls of Lobelia Academy, which consisted of a magenta slim-waisted knee length skirt, a ¾ sleeved loose fitting nautical blouse with a magenta collar and cuffs, an ivory bow on the front of the blouse, ivory knee high socks, and black pumps.

"Um, I supervised the making of your food today," said a shy girl, a furious blush covered the girl's face as she spoke to her idol while presenting said idol with the lunch box. "I made sure to put some of your favorite octopus sausages too."

"Thanks, but I'm in a real fix," Lady Benibara said with a gracious smile. She ran her finger under the younger girl's chin, looking her in the eyes with a seductive smile. "You look as tasty as a sausage yourself with those rosy red cheeks of yours. Do you want me to eat you instead?"

"You do know that cannibalism is frowned upon in modern day society, Benio," a voice droned from behind the Zuka Club's president. "Besides if you're that hungry, why not eat the food they prepared for you or go get something else from the cafeteria?"

"How dare you speak to Lady Benibara that way," one of the girls that were standing off to the side shouted in outrage. The other girls followed her example, and began to fire off insults, which were silenced when Benio raised her hand.

"Calm down ladies," Benibara spoke in a calming voice. "Remember that Kim-san is our superior in class 3-A." She then turned around to face the girl that was sitting on one of the two tables that were placed in front of the stage. "She is also a woman of fine beauty, intellect, and much talent in the theater." By the last statement, Benio was standing behind the girl she was describing. She placed her hands on the girl's shoulder and began to massage them. Kim froze, before sliding off the table landing on the other side, trying to put some distance between her and the other girl.

Kim had large dark brown almost black eyes, long black hair that curled at the ends, and lightly tanned skin, although it looked pale in contrast to her dark hair. She was about five feet, four inches tall or 162.5 centimeters. She was not as thin as the other girls were and had ample curves; her best friend, who lived in America, was always making fun of her breasts for being larger than average. She also wore the same uniform as all the other girls of Lobelia Academy, but the only difference was that her skirt was shorter than all the others, and she suspected the president of the Zuka Club for that.

Her full name was Kimberly Ann Cruz, but she preferred Kim. She had been enrolled in Lobelia Academy the previous year as a first year by her father. Her father had enrolled her into the Academy after an argument over if she could take care of herself. She was to stay in Japan until she graduated from high school. Her stay was cut down by one year since she was allowed to skip a grade with her near perfect test scores, but it came at a price. Lobelia Academy was an okay school, but it would be better if she were able to get away from the Zuka Club, which she was forced to join by the Headmistress.

"Okay ladies, have we all decided on what musical to preform next," asked Chizuru Maihara, the vice-president of the Zuka Club. Chizuru had long, wavy, light brown hair, dark brown eyes, and pale skin. The smaller girl standing beside her was Hinako Tsuwabuki, the youngest member of the Zuka Club Council. She had short chin length brown hair with bangs, dark gray eyes, and pale skin.

There was silence among the gathered group of young women. None of them could think of a musical to perform for the start of the new school year. The previous year they had performed The Princess and The Frog.

"Why don't we let Kimi-san choose this time," Hinako sated getting all the other girls to agree with her.

"Now that is a wonderful idea," Benio said extending a hand over the table in a dramatic pose. "Kim-san, what musical shall we preform? What is your favorite musical from America?"

"I guess my favorite musical would have to be," she trailed off at the end, thinking of all the musicals she's watched over the years. The dark eyed girl got a dreamy look in her eyes. "Well it's more of a movie, but it would have to be Rogers and Hammerstein's Cinderella, the 1997 version with Brandy and Whitney Houston. I really like all the songs. The costumes are really amazing too. My favorite scenes are when Cinderella and the prince sing 'Do I Love You Because You're Beautiful' at the ball, and before that when Cinderella and the fairy godmother sing 'Impossible.' Then there's the funny part where the stepsisters sing 'Stepsister's Lament' at the ball."

All the girls of the Zuka club stared at her in shock. They had never heard the Latina speak so much before. Usually she would just nod or shake her head when asked a question, or she would give little comments here and there, and all her sarcasm aside.

"You know, I do talk," Kim said, pushing her lips out and crossing her arms.

"Since Kim-san chose the musical, she will be in charge," Benio stated. "And I have the perfect person to play the part of Cinderella in mind. Ladies let's go and get her." With the last part, she grabbed Kim's arm and led her out of the auditorium.

"But I wanted to go get lunch," Kim cried as she was dragged to a sleek black limousine.

The ebony eyed teen ended up sulking until the limousine came to a stop, which was a thirty-minute drive. Lady Benibara then pulled her out of the vehicle, through the entrance of a large fancy school, up a flight of stairs, down a hall, and then stopped in front of a large set of doors. She looked up and saw a sign that read 'Music Room 3.'

The three girls in front of her pushed the doors open, making a grand entrance. It seemed as if there was a puff of smoke and a whirlwind of rose petals. Through the smoke, the brown-eyed girl was able to make out seven silhouettes. When the smoke cleared, she saw six attractive males and one female. Two of the six boys were fiery red haired identical twins, who were holding each other in a loving embrace. There was a blond boy with large brown eyes, whom looked like he was seven, standing with a stuffed bunny. Standing behind the blond boy was the tallest of the seven; he had dark hair, dark eyes, and a blank stare. Sitting on a throne was another blond haired boy with blue eyes, and he seemed to sparkle. Standing beside him was the girl who had brown hair and large brown eyes. Behind the throne stood the seventh member, who had jet-black hair, brownish-gray eyes, and wore glasses.

The group of seven wore what seemed to be their schools uniform of black pants, a white button up shirt, a black tie with a purple stripe, a blue jacket, and a pair of black dress shoes.

It's like a reverse harem, Kim thought with a smirk. She started to sulk for the second time that day. That girl is so lucky. She gets hot guys, while I get creepy girls. Fuck my life! And I didn't even get to eat lunch. Maybe I can sneak out of here...

"Kim-san," Benio called out to the girl. Said girl stood frozen in front of the large doors with a leg in the air. She turned her head to face the one that called out her name, only to be met with seven curious looks. "Don't you think she is just perfect for the part of Cinderella." Lady Benibara had an arm draped over the shoulder of the only female of the other group. The smaller female wore a look of discomfort.

"She doesn't seem to fit the part," Kim said bluntly, as she stood tall and crossed her arms. When the three council members of the Zuka Club went off to a corner to discuss the situation, she flashed the brown haired girl a smirk. When she looked back over to where the council members were once standing she was surprised to see that they were no longer there. Kim hung her head, sulking for the third time that day.

"Uhh, are you alright," a female voice asked from behind her.

"They ditched me, and I don't even know where I am. They even made me skip lunch just to come here," they black haired female grouched.

"Kimi-chan do you want some cake," the blond boy, who looked like a seven years old, asked. He looked adorable clutching onto his little pink stuffed bunny.

"So cute," she squealed with a large smile and shining eyes.

"Wait, so you're not like the other Zuka club girls," two male voices asked in unison on either side of the newcomer, which caused her to jump in fright.

"Pretty much," the girl replied.

"Then what is such a lovely young lady as yourself, doing in the Zuka Club," the taller blonde asked with a charming smile.

"Well you see," she was cut off by the teen wearing glasses.

"Joining a school club was a requirement for her to be able to skip a grade," the black haired male explained while pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Though may I ask, why the Zuka Club?"

"Well, the Zuka Club was the only club that was accepting new members," Kim explained sadly. "I honestly thought it was something like a theater arts group. Another thing, how did you know that," she directed the last question to the male wearing glasses.

"Mommy probably did a background check on you," the blue-eyed male said casually. Kim did not know what to be more shocked by, the fact that the guy with the glasses did a background check on her, or the fact that the teen with blue eyes referred to the guy with glasses as 'mommy.' Well at least it's not as weird as the Zuka Club is.

"So can I get some of that cake you talked about," she said looking over to the short blonde haired boy.

"You're not freaked out that he just did a search on you," the brown haired girl asked incredulously. She was wondering how the new girl did not seem fazed by that.

"Not really," the other girl replied with a shrug. "Oh and I'm Kimberly Cruz by the way."

"What Kind of name is Kimberly Cruz," one of the twins asked.

"Hikaru, don't be rude," the other twin scolded the one who had commented on the new girl's name.

"I'm sorry Kaoru, I didn't mean to come off as rude," Hikaru apologized to his brother. He walked over to his brother and held his hands.

"It's alright Hikaru," Kaoru said as he cupped his twin's cheek while looking into his eyes.

"Those two are Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin," the brown haired girl said. "I'm Haruhi Fujioka."

"I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka, but you can call me Honey," the short blond haired boy introduced himself. He held up his stuffed bunny. "This is Usa-chan, and that," he pointed towards the tallest teen in the room, "is Takashi Morinozuka but everyone calls him Mori." The dark haired teen known as Mori gave her a nod, to which she returned with a smile.

"I am Tamaki Suoh," the tall blond teen introduced himself. "You can call me Daddy, and be my precious little girl who actually acts like a girl." With that last part, he shot a look over at Haruhi, but she was not paying any attention to him. He started to get depressed, and Kim awkwardly patted him on the back.

"I'm Kyoya Ootori," the teen with glasses introduced himself as he walked up to the two.

"So I guess that means you're my new Mommy," Kim mused. "Well I guess it's a step up from my real mother. Hey, what happened to me getting cake?"

"What kind of name is Kimberly Cruz," Kyoya asked.

"Kimberly is an English first name, but I prefer Kim, and Cruz is a Spanish surname," Kim explained. "I'm Latina by the way. All of my ancestors came from Mexico and before that possibly Spain, but I was born in America."

"Interesting, do you happen to speak Spanish," Kyoya asked.

"I can, but I sometimes switch back and forth between English and Spanish. I've also gotten a little more than confused since I've been here in Japan," she said with a laugh.

"Why did you come here to Japan?"   

"I got into an argument with my father about how I didn't really need him to take care of me," she explained with a sigh. "I never expected that he would send me out here to test me, but I'll just prove him wrong like always," she finished with a smirk.

"Haruhi," Tamaki shouted. "Give Daddy a hug!" The blond ran round after the brown haired girl in an attempt to hug her. Just then, Mori stepped in front of the small girl and lifted her up and away from the blond.

"I wish I could come to school here, but I really want to do the musical," Kim muttered to herself, but the teen with the glasses heard her clearly.

"Then why not transfer over here instead," Kyoya questioned. "I'm sure the chairman would love to have you here. How often do schools get to brag that they had a student smart enough to skip a grade?"

"Not being able to do the play isn't that big of a deal if it means that I can get away from the Zuka Club, but the girls' uniform for this school is a no go. I can rock a boy's uniform," she trailed off after that thinking of the things she would have to get done in order to transfer over to Ouran Academy. "What happened to the cake I was offered?"


	2. Apartment Hunting

"Thank you for accepting me into your school Mr. Suoh," the dark haired girl said with a bright smile, a mere ten days after she had been given the idea to transfer schools. "Although... I didn't think I would have passed the entrance exam."

"Nonsense, Ouran Academy is honored to have someone with your academic background," Mr. Suoh replied. He picked up a file that was lying open on his desk. "And might I add, you did more than just pass the entrance exams, you got a perfect score!"

"I did," Kim replied in shock, eyes looking like they were going to bulge out of her head. "But I guessed on, like, three of them because I couldn't figure them out." She snapped her fingers in front of her. "Damn, I'm good!" When she was finished speaking she had a smirk on her face, and was stroking a nonexistent beard, which caused the chairman to laugh.

"You're well traveled, fluent in three languages and still learning, been at the top of your class since kindergarten, play two musical instruments, and have participated in various sports," the chairman read from the file. He seemed to be impressed. "How have you managed all this," he asked curiously.

"I started to live with my father when I was eight. My father's in the army, and naturally, he has to travel, so... I spent most of my time alone reading whatever I could get my hands on, and exploring wherever we were. I picked up a lot of random information here and there, especially the languages. I was also home schooled, and that allowed me to advance much faster than normal. I never really had much interest in learning to play an instrument, but then while we were stationed in Spain, I guess you could say the piano just grew on me. I also learned to play the guitar thanks to my father's best friend." She had to laugh at the memory of her father's big and scary best friend playing the guitar and singing of past loves. "The only sports I've participated in were volleyball, soccer, and track. Though that was only while we were stationed in New York for two years, and it was only because of my best friend's constant nagging. She wanted me to join the cheerleading team with her, but that was where I drew the line."

"Marvelous! Although, I'm sorry to tell you that Ouran does not have any girls' sports due to a lack of participation," Yuzuru informed the girl sadly. As an afterthought, he added, "Although we could try to start up a cheerleading team."

"No thank you. I never even wanted to play any sports in the first place," replied Kim with wide eyes, mentally praying that he would forget about the cheerleading thing.

"Well then, why don't we talk about where you will be living, because if I do remember correctly all Lobelia students live in dorms, and you are in need of housing," the man brought up.

"Well actually I was looking into getting an apartment that's nearby." She pulled a sparkly silver notebook with a cursive light blue K in the center. As she flipped through the book, she reminded him of another dark haired student. "Or possibly one that's in the city. I did some research last night on the internet, and I compiled a list. I was actually going to go visit a few today since I don't want to be living out of a hotel for an entire year."

"Students are not permitted to acquire jobs," the chairman stated, causing the teen to look at him strangely.

"I don't need a job sir. I have more than enough money to support myself." It was the chairman's turn to look confused. After she had given him her explanation, the chairman gave her a look of praise.

"About your school uniform," Mr. Suoh started.

"I refused to wear that puffy sleeved monstrosity you call the girls' uniform," Kim deadpanned. "I like dresses, but I refuse to wear that one. So would it be alright if I wear the boys' uniform instead?"

"Of course you can, I see no reason why you can't."

"Thank you."

"Since it's Thursday, and you still have some things left to do, you can start Monday morning. You will be in class 3-A."

***

Later That Afternoon, Kim wandered the streets in search of an apartment. Her meeting with the chairman was a success and had finished up sooner than she thought, and she honestly couldn't wait for her first day of class at her new school. A vibration in the front pocket of her black twill shorts broke her train of thought.

"Konichiwa," she greeted into the phone after she slid her finger across the screen answer to accept the call.

"Wait! I got this one," a feminine voice shouted on the other end of the receiver, causing the black haired girl to flinch. "It means 'good morning' right?"

"Good afternoon," Kim corrected her best friend. "Although, the Japanese typically say 'moshi moshi' when they answer the phone."

"So close," the girl cried. "So what are you up to? Are those creepy girls still trying to get into your bed, because you know it almost happened, right?"

"Ewwww Jade, don't remind me," Kim whined trying to get the memory of waking up to one of the girl's from Lobelia trying to climb into her bed.

"So what are you doing right now," the other girl questioned. Her name was Jade Rose; a gorgeous redheaded cheerleader and art enthusiast, and Kim's best, and only, friend. Since she moved around so much because of her father's job, she never got the chance to open up and form any long lasting relationships, but the girl on the phone had forced her way into Kim's life and she was thankful for that.

"Well I'm looking for an apartment right now, and possibly something to eat," Kim replied trying to ignore the pangs of hunger. She had been too nervous for her interview with the chairman that she completely skipped out on breakfast. "Before you ask what for, I'll tell you. I transferred out of Lobelia, and into another fancy pants rich kid school. Turns out I'm not the only girl that the Zuka Trio target."

"Seriously? What does this girl look like?"

"Short brown hair in a boys' cut, and these really big hazelnut-brown eyes. She doesn't have a tan, but she's not that nasty vampire pale, she has some color. She's kind of short too, I would say she's about my height. Overall she's really cute," she did her best at describing the only female member of the Host Club.

"She sounds adorable. Short people are so cute," Jade gushed. "You short people are like your own species of cute."

"Just because people are short, doesn't mean we're a different species," Kim stated through gritted teeth.

"Okay, sorry, sorry," Jade apologized. "So what kind of apartment are you looking for? Wait don't answer that. I don't want to hear some long ass explanation. You can just send me pictures of it when you're done. Send me the address so I can ship some house warming gifts. Well I have to go, but don't forget to send me Japanese fashion magazines. I need inspiration. Love you, Kim! Bye!"

"Love you, too! Bye!"

"I didn't know you had a boyfriend," a voice asked from behind the ebony haired girl, making her jump in surprise. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"Haruhi! When did you get here," Kim asked, clutching her phone to her chest as she turned around to face the girl who had scared her. "I didn't know you spoke English."

"Just a few seconds ago actually," stated Haruhi. "I take English as a foreign language. So what's his name?" When Kim gave her a strange look, she lamented. "Your boyfriend, what's his name?"

"Oh! I don't have a boyfriend. That was my best friend, Jade, on the phone," Kim explained, tugging at the small curls at the end of her hair.

"Sorry, I guess it's true what they say about eavesdroppers," Haruhi joked, smiling nervously. "What brings you out here?"

"Well I just finished the paperwork to transfer over to Ouran," Kim started, sliding her phone into her pocket. "Since I'm not from here, and I was living in a dorm at Lobelia, I need to find an apartment. Do you think you could help?" She flashed the shorter girl a pleading look.

"Sure," the brunette agreed, "just let me text my dad." The slightly shorter girl looked down at her cell phone, punched a few buttons, and then looked up with a smile after she read the reply. "My dad said to stay out as late as I want, but that's only because it's with you and not the Host Club. He also said he wants to meet you."

"Okay, how about tomorrow afternoon I go over to your place or you two can come over to my place... if I ever find a place," Kim said the last part with wide tearful eyes. "You guys can come visit me in my cardboard box."

"We'll find you an apartment, and you're not going to live in a box-"

"Or in some dirty alley?"

"-Or in some dirty alleyway," Haruhi reassured the girl.

"Alright," Kim cheered, causing a few bystanders to look their way. "Let's go!" She grabbed Haruhi by the wrist and pulled her along. "The first apartment on the list is nearby."

When the two girls reached their destination, they did a double take. Kim pulled out one of the papers with a picture of the building. Looking back and forth at the paper, the two girls could not believe what they saw. They slowly backed away from the shabby ready to crumble building, and calmly walked in the other direction.

Apartment Number Two...

The building seemed fine and didn't look like it was going to fall down anytime soon. The rent was not that expensive. The living room area was a decent size. The kitchen was not exactly up to date, but it was okay. The bed room was fairly small, and the bathroom was...

"What the heck is that," Kim exclaimed while pointing to the strange white object that was situated on the bathroom floor. Beside the strange white hole in the bathroom floor was a sign that had a picture of a man squatting over it.

"It's a toilet," Haruhi stated, looking over at the thing the other girl was pointing at.

"Really 'cause I didn't think toilets had plants growing in then," Kim replied sarcastically.

"That is not normal," stated Haruhi as she looked in the toilet. Something brown moved inside the toilet, and the two girls fled the apartment building screaming.

Apartment Number Three...

The building was nice, and there were no strange plants growing in the toilet. The rent was 20% more than the first. The living room was quite large. The bedroom was a decent size. The kitchen was a good size, but...

"This kitchen is the same size as the one in my apartment," commented Haruhi as she looked through the cabinets. "I guess third time's the charm."

"I have to agree with you," said Kim as she sat atop the kitchen counter swinging her feet back and forth as she looked around the room.

At that very moment, Haruhi opened the dishwasher. Out from the open dishwasher, a stampede of mice came charging forward. Kim jumped to her feet on the counter, and pulled the other girl up with her. The two girls watched the stampede in disgust. When they were sure no more mice would come scampering out of the dishwasher, the girls high tailed it out of there.

"Fourth time's the charm," Haruhi shouted as they ran down the stairs.

"Four is a good number," Kim added.

Apartment Number Four...

The building was more upscale than the previous one. The two girls made sure to ask if there were any issues with pest control, and thankfully, there were none. The apartment had recently been under inspection, and there were no strange plants growing out of the facilities. The rent was significantly cheaper than the last. As soon as they walked into the living room, they felt cold...

"It's a bit cold in here," Kim commented as she walked through the front door. Plastic covered the walls, and there were tarps placed all over the floors.

"Hey what's this red stuff," Haruhi asked, walking over towards a tarp that had been slightly folded over.

"Hey, do you smell that," they ebony haired girl asked, sniffing the air. "It smells like something's been burnt." She followed her nose to where the burnt smell was the most potent, rounding the corner as she went into another room.

"What the hell is this," both girls shrieked at the same time. Kim quickly spun on her heel and ran back to the living room in a panic.

On the floor in the living room was a giant circle painted in a deep red. Within the circle was another slightly smaller circle. In the space between the two circles were five words in what appeared to be Latin. Within the smaller circle was a star, whose points touched the inner circle. In the open spaces the star created with the inner circle were five more symbols directly under the Latin script. In the small pentagon, the lines of the star created, was a smaller version of the star.

"That's a devil's trap," stated Kim, instantly recognizing the drawing thanks to her and her father's favorite show.

"What does it do," asked Haruhi.

"It traps demons. Don't you watch Supernatural?"

"I don't even know what that is. What did you find?"

"Apparently someone tried to make an offering of some sort." Haruhi gave her a confused face. "You don't want to know," was all Kim said.

Inside the bedroom were plain white walls. On the wall in black marker or charcoal was some type of Latin script. It seemed as if the same phrase was repeated over and over again. It felt as if the temperature dropped to below freezing. The girls also felt as if someone, or something, was watching them, making the hairs on the back of their necks stand on end. When they turned to look towards the corner of the room they swore they saw a black figure standing beside them. They two girls would have made the Flash proud with how fast they ran. All the way down the stairs, because they were too frightened to take the elevator, they chanted prayers in rapid Japanese and Spanish.

Apartment Number Five...

It took the two girls an hour of sitting in the food court at the mall while drinking smoothies and eating comfort food to finally clam down, and work up the nerve to check out the next apartment.

The fifth apartment was the most upscale and had the most expensive rent. The building was a high rise, and the only rooms available were on the tenth and top floors. The building was close to everything. They had a lengthy chat with the manager of the apartment building. The manager assured them that there were no strange plants, rodents, or any demons out to possess their bodies.

After thoroughly inspecting the apartment, Kim, unfortunately, had to walk away... or rather Haruhi had to pull the sobbing teen away.

Apartment Number Six...

"This is across the street from where I live," Haruhi commented when Kim pointed out the apartment complex.

"That one over there," the black haired teen questioned, pointing towards the building in question.

"Yeah, that's the one. Are you ready?"

"Let's go, lucky number six," Kim cheered softly under her breath as she followed Haruhi up the stairs to the third floor, which was also the top floor. When they came up to the door, she dug in her pocket for the key the landlord had given her. Finally fishing the silver key out, she hesitated to open the door. Haruhi seemed to take pity on the other girl, or she just got impatient, as she swiped the key out of Kim's shaking hand and opened the door.

The apartment was a studio, with a small kitchenette with white cabinets and a small refrigerator directly to the right with a raised countertop and breakfast bar. To the left of the kitchen were two doors. The first door led to the washroom which housed the toilet, sink, and a pair of pullout doors concealed the stacked washer and dryer. Within the washroom, was a glass sliding door that lead to the shower and tub. The second door led to a decent sized popped out closet.

Beyond the kitchen, was a large space that would act as the living and bedroom areas. Two windows were situated on either end of the far wall, giving a view of the street and Haruhi's apartment building.

After a more through inspection, Kim signed the lease, and paid the down payment and first month's rent. When that was over, Kim picked up the furniture she had her father ship over six days prior. He father had been happy to be rid of the, in his opinion, girly furniture.

When the Kim finally finished arranging her furniture, the place looked perfect. The kitchen was stocked with pans, plates, bowls, utensils, cups, and anything else she might need, though the fridge was still empty. Towels were folded and neatly stacked on the bathroom counter along with all her bath essentials and a few other things. Pushed up against the side of the popped out closet, was the freshly made bed. Across from the bed, pushed up against the left wall was a white eight-drawer dresser that also acted as a stand for the TV. Directly across from the dresser was a gray loveseat, and placed before the sofa was a low-rise coffee table that would also act as a dining table. Between the sofa and kitchen area was a bookshelf that nearly touched the ceiling, and two sets of gray curtains covered the windows. Between the windows, pushed up against the wall was a light gray writing desk with a simple black swivel chair.

At around six in the morning, the two girls finally unpacked the last of the boxes.

"You don't look like the type of girl to have so much clothes," Haruhi commented as she reclined comfortably on the sofa.

"I wouldn't have so much if Jade didn't insist on using me as her dress up doll," Kim said while letting her exhaustion show on her face, and throwing herself onto her newly made up bed. "So Haruhi, what do you want to be when you grow up?"

"I want to be a lawyer like my mother. She was the best, and always won the cases she worked on. She never took cases for big companies, choosing to work for the people," the brown haired girl stated with a small smile on her face, reminiscing. "When she died, it was horrible. My father tried to avoid telling me, but I knew. What about you, are you going to follow in your mother's footsteps?"

"My mother's a supermodel," the ebony haired girl stated with a frown. "We never really got along. She was always more concerned with herself than she ever was with me. She always left me with my grandparents... So when my grandparents died, I searched for my father, and when I finally found him, I begged him to take me with him. The sad part was, he didn't even know I existed, but he still took me in until it was proven he was my father."

"He seems like my dad, always putting me first," the brunette mused. "I'm sorry for asking, but who is your mother?"

"Bianca Garcia, the gorgeous Latin supermodel," Kim said with distaste.

"Who knew someone so beautiful could actually be so ugly," Haruhi stated. The image of the woman who appeared in magazines came to mind. "You never answered me. What do you want to be when you grow up?"

"I'm not really sure," the questioned girl stated. "When I was still living with my mother, I wanted to be just like her, or even an actress. She even hired someone to give me private ballet lessons. I just wanted her attention. Then it all changed when I met my father. After meeting him, I became an Army Brat. Living on the base, I saw so many things, not all of them good. Like one day we'd all be having a good day, and then another we'd be mourning the loss of a friend. At first, I just wanted to fight alongside everyone, but now I'm not sure I'd be enough."

"I'm sure you'd be more than enough," Haruhi said warmly.

"Enlisting in the army sounds crazy," Kim moaned.

"Not if it's what you want to do," the brunette reassured her friend.

"I've seen what some of those guys have to go through, just to make it in and I'm afraid my best might not be good enough," Kimberly frowned. "It seems like things just keep getting worse and... I just want to help."

"I'm sure you'll figure something out."

"I hope so," Kim mumbled into her pillow. She picked up her phone when it buzzed with a notification. Catching sight of the time, she worriedly looked over to Haruhi and asked, "Hey don't you have to be at school?"

"I can miss one day," Haruhi decided, bunching up the throw blanket in a makeshift pillow. "What's the worst that could happen?"

"True." With that the two girls talked until they fell asleep in Kim's new apartment.

Back at Ouran Academy...

"Someone call on a search party! Haruhi has gone missing," a certain blond cried, working himself into a panic.


	3. Accidents Happen

The afternoon sun shone through the curtains and into the living room, coating the two slumbering teenaged girls in a warm glow. The black haired girl rolled over on the bed tangled in a small blue blanket, burying her face in a cat shaped pillow. Letting out a soft groan, she propped herself up on her forearms, and squinted in the harsh natural lighting. Sitting up fully, she brought up a hand to wipe away the little trail of drool from the side of her lip.

Well that's attractive, she mused as she stood up. She grabbed her phone off the coffee table, and pressed down on the round button making the large screen light up. It's only elven. I guess I'll go take a shower. Maybe Haruhi could show me a good place to get lunch, she thought as her stomach let out a low menacing growl. Wow, I'm quite the catch. I drool and my stomach growls like some wild animal. Can you say sexy?

Her feet padded silently as she made her way towards her closet. As she eyed the selection of clothing, she cursed her best friend. She didn't understand the hype about buying clothes, but she couldn't judge her best friend, since she was the exact same way when it came to beauty products; body sprays, perfumes, bath bombs, face masks, lipsticks, etc. It was her guilty pleasure, considering she grew up with a bunch of sweaty soldiers.

The black haired girl was by no means vain; she just couldn't help getting excited whenever she was able to explore the makeup isle at the grocery store or the kiosks at the mall whenever she got the chance. Although she was never able to buy very much with her limited amount of money, she did enjoy browsing and getting free samples.

She shook her head to clear her mind, and picked out a few articles of clothing before walking over to her dresser where she pulled out some underwear and a tank top before making her way to the bathroom. Once inside, she turned on the water and undressed while waiting for the water to heat up before she took a seat at the shower station beside the tub. She felt her shoulders relax as she let the warmed water pour down on her, instantly waking her up. Reaching over, she picked up the bottle of her favorite cherry scented shampoo and squirted a small amount into her palm. After washing her hair, she scrubbed her body with her floral scented body wash.

Stepping out of the shower twenty minutes later, she debated whether or not she should fill the bathtub and have a nice long soak. Letting out a sigh, she decided to skip the soak as she wrapped her fluffy towel around her body.

Walking out of the bathroom, she was greeted with the slightly chilled air of the washroom. Giving a slight shiver, she quickly put on her underwear and a white tank top. After blow-drying her hair, she pulled it up into a messy ponytail before putting on some light makeup and a coat of minty lip balm. After giving herself a once over – You sexy bitch! – she slipped on a pair of blue jean shorts, a black and white plaid shirt. Walking over to the shoe closet by the entrance she placed her ever-faithful pair of Converse to the side.

    Looking over at the brown haired girl still fast asleep on the sofa, she decided that it was time she woke up. With that thought in mind, she silently crept up on the sleeping girl. Bending over so that her face would be leveled with the other girl's, she shouted, "Wakey, wakey Ha-ru-hi!"

When Haruhi opened her eyes she was greeted with Kim's face hovering just two inches away from her own. Startled, the girl let out a shout as she scrambled away from the minty breath demon.

"Sempai," Haruhi gasped out as she tried to calm her racing heart. She let out a breath. "What time is it?"

"Umm," Kim pulled out her cell phone from her pocket, "almost twelve. So, how about we go out and get some lunch? Know any good places? I was thinking about going downtown and visiting the shops. S'not like I have anything to do today anyways."

"Sounds good to me, but I have to go home to shower," Haruhi replied.

***

"Uh, Kim this is my father, Ryoji Fujioka," the brunette introduced her father to the black haired girl.

"Nice to meet you Fujioka-san," Kim greeted the man, just barely remembering proper Japanese etiquette when meeting someone for the first time. She almost forgot that it was considered rude to address someone new by their first name. The whole name thing and honorifics confused her, Despite having most of it down, it was just remembering to use them in the proper context that threw her.

"My, she's so polite," Ryoji said blushing, holding a hand over his mouth daintily while waving at the girl. "You can call me Ranka."

"Oh, well, hello Ranka-san," Kim tried again, with a genuine bright smile.

"I like her," Ranka said to his daughter. "Well, come on in girls. Kimi-chan, would you like anything to drink or eat while Haruhi's in the shower?"

"Ah, no thanks," she declined. "We're planning to go out to eat when she gets out of the shower."

Thirty minutes later, Haruhi was finished with her shower, dressed in a stripped pink shirt, capris and a pair of sneakers and ready for the day. Not much later, the two girls were walking around the downtown shopping district.

"What were you guys talking about back there," Haruhi inquired. When she had gotten out of the shower, she was greeted with the sight of her new, and only, female friend and her father having an intense conversation. The two were huddled together on the couch, and wore expressions that said whatever they were talking about was of utmost importance.

"Oh that," Kim stated as she recalled her conversation with the man. "I was asking him for some fashion advice. I'm kinda clueless when it comes to clothes, and I gave him some of the few makeup tips I know." She stopped walking when she realized the brown haired girl was no longer walking beside her. Turning around, she saw the other girl staring at something in the distance. "Haruhi what," she cut herself off when she noticed what the other girl was staring at, and quickly changed her question to, "Are they doing here?"

"I don't even know," the girl answered.

Off in the distance, a certain blond head of hair could be seen peeking around the corner. Squinting their eyes, they were able to make out two redheads just below the blond head, and above the blond head was a dark head of hair with another blonde head above him. Then they saw another familiar dark head of hair seated on a bench.

Kim was completely confused. She had no idea why the Host Club was supposedly stalking them. Haruhi on the other hand knew exactly why the Host Club was hiding behind the corner. Turning her head to the side, she could see the confusion etched on the black haired girl's face. It would only be a matter of time before the other girl grew to expect the antics of the Host Club and stopped being surprised. Although, she herself hadn't gotten over her surprise when it came to the club's antics.

Haruhi felt herself being jerked forward as Kim pulled her along in the direction of the Host Club. She wanted to protest but the other girl was already calling out to the boys, making all attempts of escape futile. Even if she did make an attempt at escape, the black haired girl's grip on her wrist was too strong for her to break.

"What are you guys doing here," the ebony eyed girl called out to the boys once they were within hearing range, with a large grin on her face.

The sole female member of the Host Club watched as the boys came out from hiding behind the corner and Kyoya stood up from the bench still typing on his tablet. She then watched, seemingly in slow motion, as Kim tripped and crashed into Kyoya. Haruhi plus the other boys of the club watched in horror as Kim knocked Kyoya off his feet sending his electronics fell to the ground with a noticeable chatter and breaking his glasses in the process.

Kim slowly lifted herself off the fallen boy and stared down at him with wide glassy eyes. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to trip! It just happens sometimes! I can pay for everything I broke!" She froze when she felt the chilling aura coming from the boy below her. Her body started shaking as she scrambled to get off of him, barely giving any attention to Tamaki as he helped her to her feet.

Everyone watched in silence as Kyoya lifted himself up from the ground. The black haired boy eyed his broken tablet laying uselessly on the sidewalk. Removing his glasses, he stared at the cracks on the left lens and the lack of a right lens. Looking to the street, he saw his Bluetooth headset and phone lying in a puddle of water. He was lucky the phone was waterproof, but it wasn't car proof. He casually picked up his broken objects and left the group without a backwards glance.

"Kyoya," Tamaki called out to his best friend, but to no avail. "Kim I don't think-"

"Kimi-chan's gone," Mitsukuni informed him looking worried as he clutched his pink stuffed bunny – Usa-chan.

***

"Ugh, I'm such an idiot, of all the times to have a klutz attack!"

The dark hard girl was storming around her apartment shouting insults to herself for her earlier stunt. It had been seven hours since the accident. She had left the group while Tamaki had been trying to talk to Kyoya. Not really knowing where to go, she spent the rest of her day wandering around the downtown shopping district. She even managed to find the super market, although she struggled with the currency a bit. When she got back to her apartment, she realized she had skipped breakfast and lunch, but she wasn't in the mood to make dinner, no matter how much her stomach protested.

"I just had to go right and-" her ranting was cut off by a sharp knock on her front door. "Who could that be? Haruhi's the only one that knows where I live, but it can't be her since I just got off the phone with her." The knocking only got louder. "I'm coming!"

When she threw open the door, Kyoya was the last person she expected to have standing there. He silently walked into the room, not bothering to wait to be invited in. Closing the door, she trailed after him, watching as he walked around as if he were looking for something before taking a seat on the sofa.

"Um, I would offer you something to drink, but I'm afraid I might spill it on you." She shifted uncomfortably when she caught the look he was sending her way. It wasn't intimidating nor was it frightening, it was just blank, bordering on bored.

Calming herself, she took a seat at the corner of her bed, facing him. She took notice of the fact that her replaced his glasses at some point during the day. She refused to meet his gaze even though she could feel his eyes on her. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him slide a small piece of paper over to her on coffee table. Giving him a confused look, he only flicked his eyes to the paper and back to her in response.

She hesitantly plucked the paper off the table and held it up to her face. Her eyes widened when she read what was written on the slip. "W-W-What is this?"

"That is how much you owe me for the damages you caused," Kyoya replied, leaning back and crossing his arms.

"But I don't have this kind of money," she tried to reason with the boy. "In case you've forgotten, I'm only able to attend school on scholarship. Everything I have is going to rent and necessities."

"I haven't forgotten," he responded coolly.

"Then how exactly do you expect me to pay this off? Look I'm really sorry for everything I broke, but there's no way I can pay this off." She looked at him with an exasperated expression. "Maybe we could figure out a way to work this out?"

"That is exactly what I had in mind," he stated, catching her attention. He came prepared. "Like Haruhi, you will work for the Host Club in order to pay off you debt."

"I don't exactly want to be a host," she said slowly. She knew of the whole situation with Haruhi; her debt and how she worked as a host in order to pay it off. Haruhi might be fine with playing the part of a boy, but she was not that comfortable with that idea, nor would she be able to hide the fact that she was a girl as well as Haruhi.

"You misunderstood me. I said you will be working for the Host Club not as part of the Host Club," he explained. "Unlike Haruhi you are unable to take on the role of male so easily due to some of your," he coughed, gesturing to her chest, "assets not being so easily disguised. " She swore she saw him blushing just then.

"Yeah, I got that," she muttered, fighting the urge to cover herself. Changing the subject, she asked, "So I'm supposed to be the Host Club's maid or something?"

"Not exactly," Kyoya stated with a smile. "Since it was my things that were damaged, and not the property of the Host Club, you will mainly be catering to me."

Is he bipolar or something? One minute he's a freakin' demon and now he's prince charming. She let out a sigh. It felt like she was doing that a lot these days. She thought all her problems would go away when she left Lobelia, but apparently she was wrong. Was it too late to go back? No. Even though she was going to have to act as the Host Club's errand girl and Kyoya's personal maid, it was still better than dealing with the Zuka Club by a long shot. She was the one to break Kyoya's electronics even though it had been an accident. She was a woman of her word and refused to leave any debt unpaid. She just had to suck it up, put on her big girl panties and get over it.

"Fine," she reluctantly agreed. "When do you estimate my debt to be paid off by?"

"Hmm," he mused. He grabbed the slip of paper from her hand and pulled out a pen. Scribbling a few things, he said, "Possibly by late December."

"I can handle that," she proclaimed, pushing hair out of her face and tucking it behind her ear. She gave him a soft smile. "I really am sorry. I'm just a bit of a klutz sometimes." She looked down at the table awkwardly when her stomach let out a growl. "Well how 'bout that for attractive," she joked.

"You," Kyoya started, "are not normal."

"You sure are a fast learner!"

"So what's for dinner?"

"Huh?"

"You can count it as part of your debt," he said with a shrug. "After all, it is a personal debt to me."

She gave him a smile. Her right eye was twitching as she asked, "What would his highness like to eat?"

"Surprise me."

"I'm starting to dislike you," she admitted as she got up and made her way to the kitchen. She looked back at him over her shoulder. "If you die from food poisoning, I cannot be held liable."

He was smirking at her as he got up to take a seat at the breakfast bar. "You can't get rid of me that easily."

"Can't blame a girl for trying."


	4. First Day

The dark haired girl stood in front of the massive school building. Kim let out a sigh as the scent of cherry blossoms filled the air. It was her first day attending Ouran Academy and she was running late. She woke up two hours before the start of class, but she got lost a few times on her ways towards the massive school.

During dinner the night before, Kyoya had offered to pick her up in the morning but she had refused, telling him she could manage on her own. She soon regretted her decision when she took the wrong train and ended up traveling in the opposite direction of the school. She knew where the school was located, but she didn't exactly know how to get there from her new apartment. It wasn't until a police officer found her wandering around the subway station and gave her the right directions.

She sprinted down the walkway towards the entrance, making sure not to trip or lose anything along the way. She practically flew down the halls before coming to a skidding halt when she caught sight of Tamaki running her direction.

"Kimi-chan," the blond teen shouted with a blinding smile.

Not wanting to run straight into the boy, Kim twisted to the side and ended up crashing into another warm body. The brown-eyed girl, along with the warm body, went sprawling to the floor.

Lifting her head, she came face to face with a certain someone she didn't want to see so early in the morning. Staring right back at her with a faux sweet smile, was none other than Kyoya Ootori. Giving a sigh, Kim rested her arms on Kyoya's chest and dropped her head. Looking up at the boy, she mumbled a, "Good morning," before plopping her head back down.

Kyoya's brow twitched.

Tamaki gasped as he scrambled to pull the black haired girl off his black haired best friend. He slipped his hands under the girl's arms and lifted her up onto her feet and shielded her from the group of fangirl's with death written all over their faces.

"Kimi-chan you're gonna die," the Suoh cried into the Latina's shoulder. Pushing the girl at arm's length, Tamaki gave her appearance a once-over. Her hair was pulled up into a messy bun and her face was devoid of makeup – a major difference from when he first met the girl. What surprised him the most was her uniform, which consisted of a plain black pleated skirt, a white button down shirt, a smaller more feminine version of the Ouran Academy jacket, and white knee high socks with her most comfortable pair of black ballet flats. With his inspection complete, he pulled her into a tight air-constricting bear hug. "Daddy is so proud of his little girl!"

His little girl didn't like being squeezed so tightly and struggled to free herself from his embrace. She squirmed, much to Kyoya's amusement, and landed in a heap on the floor. In retaliation for having dropped her, Kim kicked out her right leg causing Tamaki to crash face first onto the polished tiled floor.

"Ha," the girl shouted when the blond haired teen kissed the ground.

"Mommy," Tamaki whined, "Our little angel is being mean to Daddy!"

"Daddy deserved what he got," said little angel stated as she crawled to sit in his back.

A graying brown haired man rounded the corner. He came to a stop before the trio and the gaggle of fangirls. Taking one look at the scene to access the situation, the chairman of Ouran Academy burst out into laughter making those around him snap their heads in his direction – aside from Kyoya who simply turned his head.

"I was afraid you wouldn't fit in around here, but it seems I was mistaken," Yuzuru laughed. "Kimi," she twitched at hearing her new nickname yet again, "it seems that you received your uniform. Kyoya told me how you... detested the girl's uniform and preferred the boy's uniform. I made a few calls and had a uniform specially made for you-" he instantly cut himself off when he felt a deadly aura.

Tamaki jumped away from the small girl to stand beside his father who tried to use him as a human shield. The Suoh men watched as the new Ouran student glared viciously at the youngest Ootori child, who didn't seem to notice anything off and continued to type nonchalantly on his laptop.

"Do I add another broken laptop onto your debt," Kyoya asked glancing up at the fuming girl.

"No," she grounded out, lowering her raised fist and turning to stomp down the hall into classroom 3A.

"Kimi-chan," Hani shouted when he caught sight of the transfer student. "Come sit next to me!"

"Class we will be having a new student starting today," the dark haired teacher at the front of the classroom announced causing all the students to turn their heads to stare at the girl that had just walked in, who seemed to be acquainted with Haninozuka. "She is a transfer from Lobelia and originally from the States. Please make her feel welcome."

Kim gave an awkward wave to the class before she made her way towards the seat Hani had pulled out for her. She ended up between Hani and Mori.

The class was assigned a packet of worksheets and was told to get into groups of two to four. They were to spend the entire day working on the packet and if they finished early, they were permitted to leave. Hani and Mori invited Kim into their group and the trio had completed and double-checked the packet before the lunch period.

***

"How was your first day," Haruhi as as she fell in step with her senior, who was technically the same age as her.

"It was interesting," Kim replied. "I'm in the same class as Mitsukuni and Takashi."

Haruhi just stared at the other girl in confusion. Then she understood who the taller girl was speaking of. It was strange to hear Hani and Mori referred to by their given names, but then again the girl was in the same class as them and she was still struggling with social queues.

"Gym class was pretty interesting, though." That caught Haruhi's attention. "We were supposed to play volleyball, but I got a little to into it. So sensei let me join one of the boys' teams. I took Mitsu-kun's place, and my team won. Takashi and I were unstoppable," she exclaimed holding both fists up in a victory pose.

"Sounds like you had fun," Haruhi said with a laugh at the other girl's antics. "We're here," she then announced once they reached the club room door.

"I am ready to meet my doom," Kim fake sobbed as Haruhi held the door open for her. "Huh, looks like we're the first ones here."

"I suppose we are."

"You're assumptions are wrong," Kyoya stated as he made his way over to the two girls with his ever present laptop...

"You switched to a tablet," Kim commented.

"Yes, and it would do you well not to break it," the boy retorted as he pushed his glasses higher up the bridge of his nose, smirking behind the cover of his hand as he watched the black haired girl bristle at his words.

"Good afternoon, sempai," Haruhi greeted, not completely oblivious to the exchange between the two black haired teens.

"Haruhi," Kyoya said with a nod, them to Kim he ordered, "follow me," before walking away.

"I'm not sure if I want to," Kim muttered, trailing slowly after the boy only to come to a stop in front of a set of doors. "Oh, god! It's a torture chamber. You know, I'm not exactly into the whole BDSM thing, and even if I was, I wouldn't trust you to tie me up."

"What," Kyoya asked, the most confused he's ever been. Does this girl ever not speak nonsense? It was like she was constantly speaking in tongues.

"You know, BDSM; bondage and discipline, dominance and submission, sadism and masochism. That kind of stuff," Kim answered with an air of nonchalance.

"No," was all Kyoya could think to say before he promptly pulled the door to the dressing room open and shoved the girl inside before shutting the door in her face, ignoring her incessant banging and pleas to let her go. Once again adjusting his glass, Kyoya cleared his throat. "On the hanger to your left is your uniform. It was provided by the twins. I suggest you get ready, and rejoin us out here."

"..."

"Did you not hear me?" Kyoya demanded, his frustration for the girl beginning to reach new heights.

"I did, but it wasn't on my left," Kim retorted. "It was on my right."

He didn't bother with a response.

"..."

"And?"

"You're delusional, if you think I'm going to wear this."

"You have no choice, it is part of paying off your debt."

"So... you don't have a kinky maid fetish, or anything?"

"..."

"Do I need any specific type of shoe, or-"

"What you're wearing is fine, just hurry up already."

"Don't rush me!"

"Just get changed," Kyoya all but growled.

"Heh," he heard her laugh from within the dressing room followed by the sound of rustling clothes as she, finally, did as told.

With a long-suffering sigh, the black haired boy leaned back against the side of the changing room. He decided to go over Kim's file once again as he waited. She was the daughter of the world famous runway model Bianca Garcia and Major Renaldo Cruz. Her mother's parents died when she was eight, while her father's parents died long before she was born. She attended a head start program then moved onto the main school where she attended until the age of eight before being enrolled in various schools, where she managed to stay at the top of her class with near perfect scores. She a star player on her volleyball and soccer teams during her two years in New York City, fluent in two languages and well versed in Japanese, and trained in hand to hand combat among other forms of self defense... Oh, right. She's an Army Brat. Still, that is all rather impressive. If she keeps this up, she could very well receive a scholarship to the university of her choice.

"Hey Kyoya! What color lipstick should I wear? Pinky Nude Sinner or Truffle Tease?"

"What even-"

"You're right! Vicious Trollop it is!"

With that, the black haired girl was finally finished getting changed into her new uniform. After having Kyoya let her out of the dressing room, she struck a pose for the black haired boy with one hand on her hip and another in her hair, which she had let tumble down to her waist in loose curls, and her red painted lips curled in a seductive smile.

"What do you think?"

"That looks nothing like the picture the twins showed me," Kyoya responded with a clenched jaw and a throbbing vein.

"What do you mean it doesn't look like the picture," she raged, swapping her flirtatious pose for a scowl with her hands on her hips.

Kyoya said nothing as he switched between apps on his tablet and pulled up a picture of what the uniform was intended to look like. The boy just scowled when he was met with the sound of the girl's laughter. The girl in the picture wore the exact same short black dress with a plunging scoop-neck and short sleeves over a white ruffled blouse underneath, along with a white apron. The only difference in uniform was the fact that the model was barefoot, while Kim kept her white knee high socks and black flats on. Kim also wore a black choker necklace and tied a white ribbon in her hair as a headband.

"Kyoya, Kyoya, kyoya," Kim chided with a condescending smile. "Of course the uniform looks different on me than it does on her. After all, didn't we go over this last night. Due to my assets," she crossed her arms under her chest to emphasize her point, "I wouldn't be able pass as a boy, remember."

"Of course I remember," he responded haughtily, while removing his glasses to wipe them down with a little black cloth he took out of his pocket.

"Then you really do have a kinky maid fetish," Kim said with a smirk.

"Just do your job and serve the guests. You've already wasted enough time," Kyoya ordered.

"Well sor-ry," Kim drawled. "I just couldn't get the fishnets to lay on my butt properly without-"

"Just go!"

***

"What kind of cake would you like, Mitsu-kun," Kim asked as she rolled the trolley over to his table. "Takashi-san? Ladies?"

Her brown eyes didn't miss a single sidelong glance or the little glares the girls attending the Host Club shot her way the entire afternoon. Although she did her best to ignore them, some of the girl were more offending than the others. Only Kyoya's threat of what would happen if she were to drive a customer away kept her from giving them a piece of her mind. She really didn't want her debt to increase because of some snooty little rich girl getting her frilly panties in a twist. Thus, she continued to serve tea and cakes to the Host Club guests with her most charming stage smile.

"That's not a very convincing smile," Kyoya remarked when she made a stop at his table.

"There are worse things I could do, than flash a fake smile," Kim retorted as she set the desired plates of cake on the table while ignoring the four sets of eyes trailing her every more. Ladies please, I'm definitely not trying to steal this kinky bastard from any one of you.

"I would like another cup of tea," Kyoya said with a faux charming smile as he handed her his tea cup.

"One cup of tea with rat poison coming right up."

"Excuse me," one of the girls gasped in horror. Looking up, Kim see the terror reflected on the other three girls' faces.

"Oh, Kimi-sempai you're such a joker," Kyoya said with a laugh, flashing a kind smile at the worried girls, instantly calming their nerves.

Kim gave a tight smile at the return of her nickname. Under her breath she mumbled, "I actually prefer Harley," before turning around and making sure to bend down low at her waist, making her already short skirt rise up just a bit more, to prepare the boy's tea. Turning around, she noticed the slight pink tint to the boy's face. Then she was gone, rolling the cart away before he could get a single word out.

"Hello Daddy," she whispered into Tamaki's ear as she snuck up behind him from where he was spying on Haruhi. Kim had to hand it to the other girl, she really did do a great job of entertaining the guests while staying true to who she was. Completely unlike what she was forced to do.

"Hush, my precious little angel," Tamaki shushed the girl by putting a hand over her mouth, and pulling her down to his level, which was seated behind a large rectangular planter. "Daddy is busy."

"Spying on my new mommy," Kim joked. The flustered yet slightly panicked look her gave her nearly sent her into hysterics, but the quick placement of his hand ensured her silence. "Blegh."

"Why would you do that," Tamaki whined as he wiped his hand on his pants. "I'm not Kyoya-kun!"

"What does that jerk have to do with this," she whisper-yelled at the blond, grabbing him by the lapels of his jacket.

Tamaki just smiled like the idiot he was known to be, and patted the girl on her shoulder. Gently, he removed her hands from his jacket and lowered them to her sides.

"My child, you know nothing."

"Don't give me that."

"It's completely obvious."

"Apparently it's not."

"You-"

"What's going on here" the devil, read Kyoya, asked from behind them.

"Mommy," Tamaki cried as he tired to land a hug on the black haired boy with glasses.

"You need to get back to work," Kyoya ordered Kim. Grabbing Tamaki by the collar of his shirt, he began to drag the blond away. "And you have guests to tend to."

"Sempai," Haruhi called out to her fellow female club mate. "Could you bring the cart over, please?"

"Coming Haru-chan!"


	5. It's a Date

"Haru-chan, can I punch him," Kim moaned as she plopped herself down on cream colored couch, and proceeded to bury her face into the other girl's shoulder. "Preferably in his smug lil' face."

It was finally the end of the day, and all the Host Club's guests had taken their leave. Three long hours of serving guests with smile and niceties was nearly enough to drive the Latina crazy, and then there was Kyoya. She didn't want to think about him. All she wanted was to get home and take a nice long bath and listen to some music and sing along to her heart's content. Then she would sit at her desk and start on her homework and catch up on all the things she was behind on.

"No, you cant do that," Haruhi denied Kim's request.

"You suck," the girl cried like a petulant child, crossing her arms with a huff and a pout as she slouched into her seat.

"Oh, Kimi-chan," called Hani, suddenly popping up between the two girls. "I forgot to ask. When is your birthday?"

"May 9," Kim told the short blond. "I'm two months younger than Haruhi, I think."

"Senpai, I'm only sixteen," Haruhi said unsure of herself.

"Me too," Kim sang with a smile.

"WHAT," was the collective response of the Host Club. Even Haruhi and the unshakable Kyoya Ootori were shocked by their most recent discovery.

"Your file said you only skipped one grade-"

"It's wrong. There was a mistake in the system when I enrolled for fifth grade, and I was assigned to a sixth grade class by mistake. By the time they realized the mistake, it was already the end of the first semester and I was one of the top ten students. So they just corrected everything and left me where I was." She took in the incredulous looks the boys and Haruhi were giving her and narrowed her eyes. What?"

"My little girl's a genius," Tamaki cheered, tackling the now youngest member of the Host Club in a bear hug. He also began to get a little misty-eyed when Kim returned his hug with equal enthusiasm.

"That would explain the missing year," Kyoya commented. He took out his tablet and made a little note of it. This girl was another anomaly much like Tamaki.

"Yup. Oh yeah! I meant to ask earlier, but where are the twins?"

"Away," Takashi answered mysteriously.

"You know you made it sound as if you murdered them, right," Kim commented after a beat, making Haruhi laugh and Kyoya sigh in annoyance. Tamaki on the other hand began to panic right along with Hani who began to sob at the loss of the twins. Before long, the two blonds of the group head banded together to take down the silent boy.

"What Mori-sempai meant to say is, the twins are out of the country for the week," Kyoya intoned, jumping in to properly explain the situation. "Their mother decided to take them along with her at the last minute." He looked around the clubroom, seemingly satisfied with some thing. "Club activities are adjourned, dismissed."

With that said, the club members collected their belongings and made their way out of the room, more than likely heading home. Kim had barely managed to get of the couch, when Kyoya took hold of her wrist.

"What are you doing," she whined, attempting to remove her wrist from the older boy's grasp. "You said we could go home now."

"Not you," he informed. "You will be getting everything cleaned and squared away. After all, you are the maid."

"I hate you."

***

One hour after club activities ended, at 5:30, Kim was was putting the last of the tea sets away in on of the cabinets. Leaning back against the countertop, she let out a sigh. She had managed to find an apartment much sooner than expected, and she made the decision to start school the day after next on Friday, after confirming it with the school officials. Through all the craziness that ensured, she had forgotten to make a trip to the grocery store. A fact that she was made all to aware of when she planned to cook dinner the night before and ended up having to order take-out.

Going over her mental checklist of things that needed to be done before she could leave, she realized that she was done as she stared off into space in surprise. Then she made her way to Kyoya and told him just that before making her way to the dressing rooms. As she changed,m she contemplated whether or not she should try and contact her father. Now that the fire started to fade out, she realized how big of a fool she had been. Deployments were always hard on them both. At least at Lobelia, she was constantly distracted by fending off her crazy schoolmates to really let her mind wander.

She wiped off her smudged red lipstick, replacing it with a coat of minty lip balm, and gave her self on last look in the mirror. She took a deep breath and put on a practiced smile. Any weaknesses had to be concealed, for fear of the glasses wearing demon using them against her which really wasn't much of a change from Lobelia.

"What's taking you so long," Kyoya asked from the other side of the door, scaring her out of her thoughts.

"Just putting my hair up," she called out, attempting to put the maid uniform neatly back inside the box. Exiting the dressing room, she offered the box to the boy.

"Just put it in the closet over there," he said, not once bothering to look up from his smartphone.

"Okay." She did as told. "So... would it be all right if I left? I still have a few things I need to do before I get home."

Kyoya didn't bother to respond and instead lead her out of the clubroom, shutting off the lights as they went. Side by side, the two silently made their way down the hall. The only sounds heard were their shoes on the marble floors as they walked. Not soon enough, they reached the front gates of the school.

Kim didn't know what to say to the older boy as they continued to walk down the street in relative silence. Not knowing what to do, she pulled out her phone and searched for a grocery store within walking distance of her apartment. Finding a good one, she typed in the address and decided that she would go there after getting an early dinner.

"Um... do you know any good restaurants nearby," Kim asked, looking over to her companion. Seeing the blank stare he directed at her, she was suddenly reminded of one of the many things she and Haruhi had discussed the previous day. The boys at Ouran Academy were pretty much clueless about things they considered common, which also included things like knowing of a place to eat out at. "Right."

Once again, the ebony haired girl whipped out her phone. Quickly opening up the search page, she began her search for some place to eat in her area. Finding a restaurant that sounded good and look to be at a reasonable price, she changed her course and headed in that direction. Just as she had turned around, and collided with her traveling companion.

"You should really watch where you're going," Kyoya muttered, staring disdainfully at the girl sprawled out on the street before him. He didn't even flinch when the girl directed a harsh glare in his direction. Turning his head to the side, he said, "I really must be taking my leave now."

The Latina could do nothing more than watch as the older boy walked away. She gave a groan of frustration witch settled into a pout, and pushed herself up and off the ground. She tossed a scathing glare over her shoulder as she dusted of her skirt and made sure it didn't leave her exposed for all the perverts to see.

With a sigh, she continued on her way, and not much later, she arrived at the little ramen shop. Punching past the flaps that covered the entrance, she made her way over to an open seat at the bar.

"Hello," a woman greeted as she snagged the seat to her left, her wide dark brown eyes crinkling in happiness. She didn't look much older than her early twenties given her smooth skin and lack of laugh lines. Her long black hair fell down just below her waist in large waves with her bangs parted to the right.

"Hel-hello," the younger girl managed, her confidence wavering at the sight of the bright and cheerful older woman. It wasn't that the woman was intimidating, not in the least, it was that she wasn't all that well versed in dealing with people in general; especially when it came to those who were nice to her.

Turning away from the woman, she glanced over at the menu posted on the wall behind the bar. Her gaze was calculating as she struggled to make sense of the writing. Luckily there were pictures of the dishes next to the written words.

"I'll have tonkotsu ramen with extra mushrooms and spring onion and an egg," she said to the old man as he came over to take her order.

"I'll have the same," the woman beside her chimed in, flashing a smile in Kim's direction. She suddenly perked up and added, "We'll also have two lychee lime fizzes and a large order of chocolate mochi for afterwards."

"Coming right up!"

"You didn't have to do that," the academy student spoke up, only to get waved off by the older woman.

"It's no problem at all," she said, smiling down at the younger girl. "I've never been here before, so I didn't know what to get. Then you ordered and it sounded delicious." Her smile dropped, her face became mortified. "I didn't mean to impose-"

"No, no. It's nothing like that,"  Kim explained. She hadn't meant to insult the older girl. "Really... it's... thank you."

The woman beamed at the other girl's thanks, seemingly glowing with glee. Soon their orders were placed in front of them and their clumsy attempts at small talk were put to an end. With a quick "Thank you for the meal" from both girls, they broke their chopsticks apart and dug in. The only sounds for the next fifteen minutes were the slurping of noodles and broth along with contented sighs. When their bowls were taken away, they were replaced with a glass filled with a milky-white liquid and a plate with little brown balls stacked neatly in a small pyramid.

The younger of the two took the little sugar dusted brown ball that was offered to her, humming in delight at the rich chocolaty taste before taking another from the pile.

"They're good, right," the woman quipped, plopping a mochi ball into her mouth. She reached over to the tray with the two drinks and took one for herself and offered the other to the girl. "Try this, you'll love it."

Kim took the proffered glass, eyeing its contents as she rolled the ice around in the cup, stirring the foggy liquid. She removed the toothpick with the lychee fruit and a lime wedge. Looking to the other girl who eyed her expectantly and encouragingly motioned for her to take a drink, she shrugged her shoulders and took a sip. Her eyes widened in surprise at an unexpected ingredient. She stared at the older woman. "This is vodka."

"Yeah, and it's amazing," the woman sang before taking a long and slow sip of her own drink.

"It is," Kim agreed, taking another sip. She then gestured to her school uniform hidden beneath her charcoal gray cardigan. Before she left the school, she had opted to remove her thigh-high socks along with her school blazer and stuffed it into her backpack. "But I'm a high school student."

A look of horror flashed over the woman's face. She scrambled to take the drink away from the younger girl who resisted, only getting the glass back once it had been emptied. "I'm so sorry! I wasn't thinking. You don't look like a a high schooler." Her dark eyes took in the girl sitting beside her. She wore a short pleated skirt, a white button down blouse with a gray cardigan over it, and a pair of black flats. She thought she was a collage student.

"It's alright," the younger girl said. "It's not like it's the first time I've had a drink. You didn't corrupt me."

"Well that's a relief!" When she realized how loud she was being, she lowered her voice to whisper. "I just didn't realize."

Kim waved her off. "The school has this rule that we're not allowed to wear our uniforms outside of school... aside from field trips."

"What school do you go to?"

"Ouran Academy."

"Really! I have little brother who goes there. Do you think you might know him? He's a second year."

"Sorry, I'm a third year."

The older woman's face fell. "Oh, well. Ouran Academy is a really big school." She flashed her a smile. "This has been fun."

"We should do this again," Kim suggested, picking up one of the temporarily forgotten mochi balls and signaling for another round of drinks.

"Only if you don't mind hanging out with an old twenty-four year old." Kim didn't really mind hanging out with the older girl. She spent the majority of her time around people way older than her, and someone in their early twenties wasn't that much older than her. "I don't think I introduced myself. I'm Fuyumi."

"As long as you don't mind hanging out with a stupid sixteen year old, and I'm Kim."

"It's a date," the woman joked while holding her glass up for a toast.


End file.
